Episode 5238 (27th March 2002)
Plot It's the day of Charlie's abortion. Maxine decides to tell Matt about Charlie's pregnancy so that he can try and stop her from terminating it. Matt tries to talk Charlie out of it but to no avail. Tyrone sees Maria with a new bloke and realises that she's not interested in him anymore. Steve and Vik are very worried about the state of the business and wish they could find out who reported them to the Licensing Authority. Curly tries to persuade his fellow Councillors to keep the crèche open but they won't listen. In desperation Sarah and the other young mothers stage a protest outside the Town Hall. Curly is arrested by Emma. Kirk delivers a job lot of Easter Eggs to Bobbi and Maria's flat as he's intending to sell them. Bobbi confides in Maria that she was the one who reported Street Cars to get back at Vik for dumping her. Charlie arrives back from her abortion; she tells Matt that she can understand that he will probably never forgive her. He says that he has done something far worse; he tells Charlie about Maxine's baby probably being his own. He suggests to Charlie that they forgive each other. Cast Regular cast *Charlie Ramsden - Clare McGlinn *Matt Ramsden - Stephen Beckett *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Maxine Peacock - Tracy Shaw *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Richard Hillman - Brian Capron *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Emma Watts - Angela Lonsdale *Maria Sutherland - Samia Ghadie *Vikram Desai - Chris Bisson *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Bobbi Lewis - Naomi Ryan *Karen McDonald - Suranne Jones *Eve Elliott - Melanie Kilburn *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Ben Watts - Stephen Collins (Uncredited) *Bethany Platt - Amy & Emily Walton (Uncredited) Guest cast *Councillor Naysmith - Tom Lloyd-Roberts *Mayor - Chris Goulding *PC Stubbs - Jamie Lomas Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Coronation Street Garage *Alma's *Rosamund Street *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Consultation room *Street Cars *Weatherfield Town Hall - Interior and exterior *Unnamed clinic - Reception area Notes *This was an hour-long episode. *The nurse at the abortion clinic is uncredited despite having a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Matt and Charlie are forced to confess to each other; and Curly gives Emma no choice but to arrest him. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 11,620,000 viewers (4th place). Notable dialogue Vera Duckworth: "Look... you want to count yourself lucky. I didn't say owt before but, well, I mean face it... she's a bit rough round the edges is that Fiz in't she? She's dead common!" Tyrone Dobbs: "What, and we're dead posh?" Vera Duckworth: "Compared to 'er we're aristocrats!" Category:Extended episodes Category:2002 episodes